


hear my soul speak. of the very instant that i saw you, did my heart fly at your service.

by rashomvn



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight Mention of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashomvn/pseuds/rashomvn
Summary: i'm not good at writing summaries, but i know for sure lawlicht are in love and i just wanted to write something about them, since they've become really important to me. <3this can also be read as platonic though !
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless & Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 6





	hear my soul speak. of the very instant that i saw you, did my heart fly at your service.

**Author's Note:**

> eheh once again i say sorry and ask for your forgiveness, bc english is not my first language and of course i still make lots of mistakes. i still hope i won't disappoint anyone and, above all, i hope i did lawlicht good enough, i love them so much ): 
> 
> enjoy and let me know if something's wrong <3<3<3

licht clearly remembered the whole battle against higan but, for some reasons, the memory of the last moments was muffled, everything happened to fast and he couldn't react at all. hyde had yelled at tsubaki to stop, but he didn't listened, and in a moment the vampire's body was ripped open, blood splattered everywhere, and the sound of the broken dogtag rang incessantly in the ears of the greed duo. licht had shouted the name of hyde and watched the man fall, the light leaving his eyes, and his body turning into the animal form because of the impact. licht had rushed to him, and held the little trembling hedgehog in his arms, unable to realize what had just happened.

lawless woke up suddenly, as if from a terrible nightmare he could not get rid of. he was still in his hedgehog form, wrapped carefully in the sheets of an unfamiliar bed. it took him a few minutes to process the latest events and the painful reality hit him like a punch in the stomach. his jinn was gone, and with it also most of his powers. he felt broken into a thousand pieces, absolutely useless. probably, if tsubaki returned, he would no longer be able to protect himself. but above all, he would not be able to protect his family, and licht.

𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘵. right. he probably wouldn't even want to see him now, weak as he was. even if not totally consciously, hyde had opened his heart to the austrian boy. he had shown him his insecurities, his mistakes, what had make him what he now is. licht had listened, and then had given him some advices: sure, he had done it with his usual sharp and arrogant tone, but he talked to him as someone who speaks to a friend he cares about; and he had made it clear that, to him, the past no longer mattered. he was the first person that didn't care about his mistakes and that told him clearly to move on, despite the fact that it was the same person who managed to place an insult or a death threat in every sentence, despite the two constantly fighting. hyde wondered how he would behave now that the vampire had nothing left to rely on.  
the blue-eyed boy interrupted his thoughts by entering the room with a strange calm in his face that didn't really belong to him. he sat on the bed.

"you woke up, finally."

in his high hedgehog voice, lawless replied: "yeah, i'm awake, licht-tan."

"how do you feel?" he started.

"i'm fine, licht."

"how do you feel?" he repeated, and hyde could swear he heard his tone grow slightly less cold.

"i told you, i'm fine, licht-tan."

licht sighed. "can you turn yourself back into your human form?"

hyde smiled and squeaked slightly like the little hedgehog he was. "i didn't know you wanted to admire my beauty so badly, angel-chan."

licht glared at him. "you'd like that, shitty hedgehog. i just want to understand in what condition you really are."

𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴, thought hyde. 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴. or maybe he just wants to see if i can still be useful to him.

hyde returned to his human form, regretting it almost immediately: he found himself sitting next to licht, too close to feel comfortable.  
the only times the two were this close were when they were fighting and hitting each other, but licht had never been this close to the servamp of greed with that look: he seemed almost 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥.

licht took a few minutes to stare minutely at the vampire, and in his blue eyes as cold as ice there was a strange but lovely 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵, the same warmth he felt when licht had held him to his chest after he was attacked by tsubaki. hyde just remembered that comfortable feeling.

"you seem to be doing better, after all it's already been two days. you should show me if the wound has healed with your vampire healing skills or if it needs to be medicated again."

lawless immediately replied. "i'm fine, licht-tan, you don't have to do anything."  
𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴?

licht stared at him a little longer and then got out of bed, he walked out of the room but stopped at the door.  
"if you need anything, just call me. i'm in the next room."

two more days had passed and hyde still had difficulty walking. he felt weakened both in body and spirit, and he found it hilarious, considering how he proclaimed he had changed and that he would now make sense of his life. it was extremely frustrating, and every hour he spent in bed made his thoughts more 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳. again, he was nothing but a 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘦. 

since hyde and licht had signed the contract, they had never been far apart. the two attracted each other like magnets and not a day went by without them kicking and punching each other. it was the first time with this kind of silence. and the longer it lasted, the more lawless became convinced that licht no longer wanted him.

𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺?

licht didn't talk much, strangely, he let him rest in his room and only approached him when the vampire felt weaker and needed his blood. he didn't scold him, and well, he barely looked at him. in the end lawless couldn't take it anymore.

"licht, am i really so 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 that you don't even want to fight anymore? i know 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵, but if you're tired you should just tell me, instead of .. doing this."

licht turned, surprised by the bitter tone of his vampire, but that surprise quickly turned to anger.

"what the fuck are you saying, you damn bastard?"

"i'm just saying the truth! am i really so disgusting to you?"

"nothing's changed, you asshole. you disgust me no matter what may have happened!" used to responding to hyde's taunts with insults, licht spoke without thinking about what he really meant and only for a brief moment hyde saw something that looked like panic flow into his eyes. licht never panicked.

lawless laughed dryly, and his ribs ached a bit. but he kept laughing. "well, thanks licht-tan, really. at least you're always fucking honest with your judgments." and then he turned to the other side of the bed.

licht sighed, and unable to control his steps, got closer the vampire that was now hiding in the blanket.

"i'm sor- that's not what i meant. forget it, it's not like i said."

𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦? 𝘰𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘦𝘸. 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦.

lawless did not answer or move, waiting for the boy to say something else.

"then i guess i'll tell you, even though i don't own you any explanation for my actions. i didn't show up for two reasons. the first, is that even though you are a vampire, and you are immortal, your wounds are healing very slowly, probably due to the fact that you lost your jinn, and i wanted to give you a quiet time to rest. without bothering or stressing you. the second is that .. i just can't look you in the eyes knowing i could have avoided this mess."

lawless turned his head and sat down on the bed, almost shocked.

"angel-chan, aren't you the one who explained to me that what happened happened, it's in the past, and we just have to think about the present? and anyway it wasn't your fault, but mine, i should have done more, i'm supposed to protect my eve and our item. it makes no sense for you to blame yourself, it's just not necessary."

"i made a mistake, still."

"licht, did you listen to what i just said?" hyde looked straight into the boy's blue eyes. "i am your servamp, and it's my job to protect you. i haven't been able to protect neither you or me, and these are the results. i'm sorry, really, i'm truly sorry." the vampire looked away uncomfortably and, unexpectedly, licht went to sit on the bed next to him, and didn't answer for a while.

"let's forget about it, then. you're right, what has been, has been. now we must find a way to get you and your powers back to normal. the rest doesn't matter, and by the way, it's not your fault either."

hyde smiled. first licht had proved him right, he had considered him and what he said. he also tried to comfort him. then, he had spoken using the plural. 

"𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵".

it's "𝘶𝘴".

"can i have some blood, sweetheart? i promise i'll be gentle." the vampire joked, expecting a negative response.  
instead the boy pulled down the shirt he was wearing and turned his head to the side, offering him his neck.

"be careful."

the vampire got even closer to him and, after placing a hand on his shoulder, he brought his lips to the pianist's white skin.

because he was often shut up in a room practicing piano, he didn't get much sun and fresh air, not even in summer. so his soft skin always kept a very light color, but slightly shaded.

unconsciously (and maybe instinctually, he just wanted to) the vampire ran his tongue over the area where he would sink his teeth, and felt licht shiver slightly beneath him.

"hurry up, and stop playing with me."

hyde didn't think twice and carefully aligned his fangs to the boy's skin and bit him, trying to be as delicate as possible. licht didn't let him drink his blood that often, and he didn't want to make him angry.  
his blood was sweet and fresh, it flowed easily and even a small quantity was enough to make the vampire feel immediately better.  
the boy shook slightly at the impact, but relaxed as the vampire began to drink his blood. it wasn't painful and in fact, when hyde was paying special attention, it was actually 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 pleasant. also, licht was secretly glad to be able to help him this way.

after a few seconds the vampire broke away, being careful not to spill and lose even a single drop of that precious blood. licht adjusted his shirt and stared the vampire straight in his eyes, pouting.

"angel-chan! why are you looking at me like that?" hyde exclaimed, his tone on defensive. "did i do something wrong? did i hurt you too much?"

"no, stupid demon. i was just wondering.. what does my blood taste like? is it good? well, it has to be, since it's the blood of an angel.."

the tone of the boy's voice gradually faded as he spoke, until he found himself whispering things that only him could understand. hyde had noticed this habit of his: when licht found a new question, he isolated himself with his thoughts and kept reasoning silently on his behalf, and the rest of the world disappeared until he found a valid answer.

"no need to worry, angel. i can assure you have nothing to envy to anyone. yours really is the blood of an angel. it tastes 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺."

licht blushed slightly and tried to cover himself (badly) by turning his head on the side, but the pink that spread over his cheeks did not escape the eyes of the vampire. "well, of course it is."

after that event the change in their relationship was slow, but radical.  
licht was used to being teased in every context by hyde, but the vampire started to be more and more considerate towards him, and all the compliments he was always giving to licht started to seem more true: now he spoke with his eyes (and maybe his heart), not just with his mouth. and licht found himself often blushing under the amused gaze of the vampire and had no idea of what was happening. after tsubaki broke their item, shouldn't their relationship have, like, faded? instead, the two seemed to understand each other more, and seemed to be connected in a way they had never been until that moment.

on the other hand, lawless was used to receiving only hateful comments and cold glances from licht, who had always shown him that he was bored by him and despised his existence. the boy stopped getting angry about every single thing, now he just rolled his eyes holding back a little smirk, like he had fun during their (now) little fights, and he also stopped hitting him every time he did or say something wrong that bothered him. hyde wondered what was the reason behind this change.

time passed, and they gradually stopped fighting.

and as they stopped fighting, they started to deeply care for each other.

maybe they always did; hyde had always felt a great interest in the pianist, and behind genuinely appreciating his skills and his talent for music, he had always liked his personality, and all its characteristics. sure, licht could be really mean, annoying and stubborn, but he was also incredibly devoted and hyde admired the way he dealt with everything: every human being, as such, is doomed to infinite insecurity. it's up to them to decide how to live with that insecurity, and licht did not consider his insecurities as a weakness: for him they just were there, and encouraged him to work harder. licht seemed firmly confident in his abilities, in his choices, in everything he said and did, but that confidence was not casual and without any bases: lawless didn't know anyone who, throughout his life, had been as hard-working as that little boy. if hyde thought of himself as someone insignificant, licht was the exact opposite. and because of that, he wanted him close, he wanted to learn to live with him, he wanted to be there for him, even if the boy didn't really need that.

it had taken licht a while to figure out who lawless really was. the vampire was always trying to appear strong, bold, confident, but licht was able to see beyond the role he had been playing every day for hundreds years. licht had always hated people like him, who didn't have a dream, didn't follow a path in their life and wandered around waiting for a miracle, or worse, had already lost all their motivation. however, he saw a great strength in hyde as well as a big suffering. and without being able to control himself, he began to want to be close to him and grow with him. after the vampire had been injured, he was worried that he might fall and lock up into himself again, he worried that everything he had told him would be useless. instead, he really had changed, or at least he was trying to do so. and to licht it was enough.

\+ i know i said this can be read as platonic BUT i really wanted them to kiss so here's a little bonus -3- [ actually NO nsfw at all ]

𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭, hyde wanted to kiss him. and he didn't understand why he was hesitating, what could have happened? licht might respond to the kiss, or he might get mad, and in that case hyde would just have to say it was one of his usual joke.

he wanted to kiss him, and he was 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨.

for a while he had begun to look at him differently. sure, licht has always been beautiful. his eyes glowed even in the darkest night, brighter than any precious stone. they just were so blue. and so beautiful. the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. definitely the eyes of an angel.  
his dark hair looked so soft to touch, and hyde was dying to twist that single white lock around his fingers. the vampire believed it made him look special, and even more beautiful, unique.  
his lips, hyde had never been able to look at them closely and properly and he couldn't wait any longer. he found himself staring at them without realizing it and licht, embarrassed, always left the room and then didn't show up for hours. hyde didn't know how to read his reaction, so he just wanted to try to go further, and see what the boy would do.

yet it was the blue-eyed boy who took the first step. that day hyde went to hear licht practicing with the piano, and then they had lunch together. in the afternoon they went shopping together because the vampire needed new clothes for his winter wardrobe and, too tired to cook anything, they ordered take-out (hyde thought that was something couples do, too). during dinner, hyde didn't stop staring at his lips for a second, and did not pay attention to his food. licht didn't like people who hesitated and didn't fight for what they wanted. so he spoke for him.

"what are you waiting for?" he looked the vampire straight in his eyes waiting for an answer. they were still sitting at the table, facing each other, and when he heard his words, hyde looked away and suddenly winced.

"what do you mean, angel babe?" he tried to keep his tone neutral, scared of had been caught. was he too obvious?

"you really want to kiss me, don't you? you've been staring at my lips for ages, what's stopping you, hyde?" this time it was licht the one who stared at the vampire's lips. his fangs were barely visible, his lips quivered, in impatience, and for unknown reasons he really liked that.

hyde gasped, unable to answer. endless words flowed through his head, what the boy had said had sent him in blackout.

𝘰𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦.

"are you afraid i can't kiss you properly? then just kiss me, and i'm sure i'll get even better than you in no time."

"damn, licht, stop saying the word '𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴' so many times!"

"don't you want to kiss me? what's the problem? did i misunderstood things?"

"it's- it's not like that. but you can't tell me something like that this easily!"

"just because you're a coward doesn't mean everyone else is too. so? am i wrong?"

hyde sighed, but his embarrassed expression immediately turned to a smirk.

"no, you didn't. in fact, i've been wanting to kiss you for a long time."

"just do it, th-" licht didn't have time to complete his sentence, because the vampire's lips pressed on his like the world was ending and all hyde wanted to do was hold him, feel him, kiss him until they couldn't breathe anymore. licht hadn't thought enough about the consequences of his actions, because as the vampire's fangs brushed his lips and his tongue me its way into his mouth, something 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘦 and 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 and strangely 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 grew in his chest, and he wanted more.

they broke the kiss only when they could no longer breathe, and hyde rested his forehead against licht's, stroking his cheek with his right hand and alternating his gaze from his flustered eyes and his lips, now red and swollen. he already wanted to kiss him again.

"i could really fall for you, licht-tan."

𝘪 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘪 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘵.


End file.
